Meow Meow Love
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: ( AU! Prumano/ Purrmano) Cuando Purrsia, el gato del increíble y asombroso Gilbert se enamora del gato vecino no le queda más que tomar cartas en el asunto para tener gatitos y quizá divertirse un poco en el camino.
1. Prologo

Y bueno, aquí presentándose con otro fanfic sin sentido en lugar de acabar con todos los que ya tengo pendientes… jejeje.

Va a ser un fic no muy largo, más que nada fluffy, y mi inspiración surgió por una historia de gatos que vi en Facebook y en la canción "Ah, its a wonderful cats life" de Vocaloid.

**Adviertencias:** Demasiada carencia de sentido.

_Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hima-papa, cualquier relación con el programa es mera coincidencia. _

* * *

**Meow Meow Love **

_Cuando Purrsia, el gato del increíble y asombroso Gilbert se enamora del gato vecino no le queda más que tomar cartas en el asunto para tener gatitos y quizá divertirse un poco en el camino_.

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Desde hace dos semanas noté que mi gato, Purrsia (el cual es un nombre asombroso sin importar lo que West diga) se colocaba toda la tarde en la ventana de mi habitación que da hacia un callejon. Pensé que simplemente estaba siendo rarito hasta que vi porque; resulta que la ventana da hacia la ventana de otro departamento (¡Que conveniente! Y… ¿de dónde salió esa ventana? Juro por mi asombroso ser que nunca la había visto) donde se posaba un gato café con un extraño rulo anti-gravitatorio… y así nació una historia de amor gatuno como la de Romeo y Julieta que será recordada por todos los tiempos.

Fin de la asombrosa historia.

O eso sería lo que me gustaría decir, pero han pasado otras 2 semanas desde que note al amor platónico de mi gato y a pesar de que lo ve toda ssd las tardes y le maúlla el otro no-tan-asombroso gato no le hace ningún caso. Solo se posa en la ventana como para molestarlo, ignorarlo y dejarlo en sufrimiento (¿Cómo tanta maldad cabe en un cuerpo tan chiquito? ¡Es desproporcionado!)

Así que, como el genial dueño que soy, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Eso y no tengo nada que hacer…

-Muy bien Purrsia, haré que tu amor se haga realidad _kesesese_ –

El gato me miró, casi lo sentí expectante y algo temeroso… Eso o pasó demasiado tiempo con mi gato aislándose de la sociedad contemporánea del mundo exterior y esta es la representación de mi ansiedad provocada por la soledad inminente al humanizar a un animal carente de perspectiva humana…

_Nah…._

Tome un marcador negro de mi escritorio y escribir en una hoja de reciclado con letras grandes.

_"¡Hola, soy Purrsia! ¿Cuál es tu nombre gatuno?" _

Después de mirar un minuto el letrero y sentir la mirada de mi gato exigente arrugue el papel. Vale, vale, eso era muy meco. Necesitaba algo que dejara una impresión.

_"Hey, ¿a que hora sales por las sardinas?" _

…. Vale, le dan las sardinas adentro. No es como si pudieran salir caminando.

_"Hola gatita, ¡estás miau! Atte. Purrsia, tu vecino de ventana." _

Después de una intensa sesión de miradas con su gato , y a falta de más ideas que no fueran "meow, meow, meow" se quedó el último letrero.

Lo pegué en la ventana esperando que quien fuera el dueño de ese gato lo viera.

* * *

Pequeño, lo sé. Pero juro que los demás capítulos van a ser más largos tanto centrados en los gatos como en sus dueños, este capítulo solo tenía la intención de servir como introducción.

En fin, si les gusto y encuentran la bondad en sus corazones para dejar un review se los agradecería mucho, si lo odiaron pueden lanzar tomatazos y no olviden darle click para que se vaya a sus favoritos~

Sin más que decir, Kira fuera.

_¡Hasta la pasta! _


	2. El nuevo y mejorado Lovino O algo así

Y después de un chingo de problemas personales, crisis existenciales y depresión... acabe el capítulo. Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Nah

_Hetalia no es de mi propiedad. Obviamente. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El nuevo y mejorado Lovino. O algo así. **

Lovino Vargas se había independizado de sus padres exitosamente hace un par de años, conseguido un departamento ni tan chico ni tan grande y emprendido una vida de soltería hermosa financiada por su trabajo como vendedor de seguros para coche. El que podría llamar único amor de su vida era su gato; _Mr. Fling Tomato pussyfoot._ O como prefería llamarlo, Ches.

Hey, su vida no era triste para nada, y no estaba solo tanto tiempo como quisiera ya que su hermano menor, su amigo de la infancia, su crush de la infancia y su abuelo venían a visitarlo bastante seguido así que estaba bastante conforme con su vida.

Esa mañana en particular sentía que los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el penetrante hedor de las calles citadinas se intensificaba y tras abrir la ventana de su habitación como si fuera un musical estaba listo para otro día de mierda.

Pero como todo cuando estas jodidamente feliz y conforme con tu vida sientes esa necesidad de parar de intentar que la vida de los demás a tu alrededor sea miserable así que cuando por azares del destino leyó un cartel en la ventana del departamento que quedaba justo frente a la suya …

Y por un momento pensar que el cartel estaba dirigido a él para después darse cuenta que probablemente era a su gato (hey… eso es jodidamente raro) no lo ignoro, no le lanzo un tómate podrido… No, como Lovino estaba feliz y eso solamente pasaba una vez cada 30 años… decidió reírse.

Reírse.

Demonios, tal vez su mala suerte después de haber roto el espejo de su mamá había finalmente terminado.

Su gato que pasaba por ahí se asustó por el sonido de su risa sin saber cómo procesarlo. Madre de todas las Whiskas… probablemente el mundo se iba a acabar.

Con cierto recelo dejo que Lovino lo levantara y miro el cartel escrito en la ventana, el gato bufo, seguramente era por parte de ese molesto gato albino que no le dejaba de molestar desde hacía como un mes, es decir, ¿Qué un gato no puede salir a tomar el sol sin ser molestado?

–Vaya, piensan que eres hembra. Pobre par de inútiles. –comento acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su mascota.

Después de un par de minutos donde el gato se dejó consentir salto de los brazos de Lovino aterrizando en el balcón, el tema había perdido su interés. Pero Lovino seguía ligeramente meditabundo.

Finalmente agarro una hoja de papel de reciclado y con un plumón negro escribió en grande:

_"Y yo pienso que estas imbecil._

_Atte. EL gato, no gay, vecino."_

Pego la nota a la ventana como el otro había hecho y salió de su casa sin darle muchas vueltas al tema, después de todo aún tenía que pasar a recoger la comida de su jefe y llegar a abrir el despacho.

Estaba tan ocupado poniéndose su gabardina café y peleando con el portafolio que traía en la mano que no se dio cuenta de que muy cerca de el, en su derecha más precisamente, se hallaba una descuidada alma que veía perdidamente a su celular sin darse cuenta de la fiera batalla gabardina vs italiano que se estaba librando.

Así que en el momento en que Lovino finalmente pudo meter un brazo en ella estirandolo… le pegó por accidente en la cara a ese descuidado.

Su primer impulso fue contener la risa producto de ese incidente inflando ligeramente sus mejillas. Vamos, es gracioso cuando algo así pasa; de el golpe la persona había dejado caer su celular y retrocedido mientras sostenía su nariz hasta que había dado de espaldas contra un poste eléctrico. ¡Comico!

Pero como Lovino tenía la obligación de ser una persona relativamente normal y no un hijo de puta… todo el tiempo, se aguantó la risa y en cambio recogió el celular del piso.

–Vaya joder, apareciste de la nada. Lo siento por el golpe, por cierto. – dijo devolviendole el celular.

El tipo solo asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndole a Lovino una mirada recelosa. Al mirarlo mejor noto que no solo le había pegado a un tipo… sino a un tipo que era aproximadamente una cabeza más alto, el doble de fornido y algo le decía que era alemán. Y….

¿Y ese pequeño golpecito lo había mandado a llorar? Volvió a aguantarse la risa.

¡Pero que buen jodido día! Ahora ya tenía una historia de como le había pegado a un albino.

Sin decir nada más siguió su camino hacia una cafetería cercana.

* * *

¡Pero que mal día!

No solo había estado despierto toda la noche trabajando sino que su jefa quería que hoy trabajara horas extra porque no habían acabado la campaña publicitaria de las toallas sanitarias esas.

Para acabarla de joder mientras estaba ocupadisimo pasando el último nivel de Plantas vs Zombies en su celular un idiota va y que pega en la nariz. ¡En el rostro! ¡Su bello y precioso rostro tallado por Los Ángeles! Eso era casi una ofensa a patrimonio de la humanidad.

Había sido un accidente, si.

Pero juro que el tipo se había estado aguantando la risa, desgraciado.

De cualquier forma siguió su camino sin prestarle otro pensamiento… eso hasta que vio que su celular se había roto de una esquina superior…

Molesto por la situación en general volteó hacia atrás pero el chico ya se había ido, se había ido y el tendría que pagar por las reparaciones. Las cosas no se podrían poner mejor ni aunque lo intentaran…

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a él edificio en el que trabajaba, y así empezaba otro día cotidiano.

* * *

Los gatos no saben leer, eso es una regla general para todos así que cuando Purrsia vio un letrero de respuesta al que su amo había pegado en la ventana no pudo esperar a que este regresara para ver lo que decía. Claro que tal vez se hubiera decepcionado un poco de saber lo que decía.

Mientras veía el letrero intentando leerlo sin tener mucho éxito la gatita que vivía en ese departamento salió nuevamente a acicalarse en la ventana mientras miraba distraídamente a la calle lamiendo su patita derecha.

Purrsia levantó las orejas pendiente de su cada movimiento, no la veía tan seguido como le gustaría así que cuando la encontraba en el balcón tenía que aprovechar.

Por alguna cosa u otra la dichosa gatita moteada de pelaje café y rulo anti-gravedad lo noto viéndola con lo que afilo los ojos y le mostro los dientes en un gesto que pretendía ser amenazante; Purrsia solo le sonrió dedicándome un "miau" imperceptible.

La gatita señaló el cartel con la pata como queriendo aclarar algo. Se veía ligeramente molesta.

Purrsia al no saber que hacer le guiño el ojo.

Ah, sí tan solo los gatos se pudieran sonrojar Ches ya seria un pequeño tomate, en comparación alzo un colita en amenaza y erizo ligeramente su lomo como si se sintiera amenazada o desconcertada. Después de eso se alejó de la ventana con toda elegancia meneando la cola y dedicándole una última mirada de desprecio.

Purrsia lo llamaría después su primer fracaso glorioso, al menos se había comunicado (o algo asi) y no lo había ignorado fríamente como todas las demás ocasiones.

En los departamentos contiguos mientras tanto un gato italiano se alejaba de la ventana porque al parecer a su adulador-lame-botas no le importaba que fuera macho, ¡lo cual era jodidamente espeluznante!

Tampoco podía salir del departamento porque Lovino había dejado la ventana cerrada así que estaba bastante aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Tras esta conclusión se dispuso a dormir cerca de la ventana para que le diera el sol, no noto como unos gatitos ojos rojos lo miraban.

* * *

Cortito pero me esforcé TuT

Y ese fue el primer encuentro completamente casual de Lovi y Gil. Espero poder hacer los demás capítulos más largos.

Si les gusto no olviden dejar sus reviews!

**xjapan:** ¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta la pasta.

-Kira.


End file.
